The invention relates to a push-type centrifuge which has a rotor comprising a centrifuging drum and a push plate and a push motor comprising a push piston and a push cylinder, the said motor being arranged coaxially of the rotor, while the push cylinder is connected fast to the stationary centrifuge housing and the push piston rotates with the rotor.
One such pusher centrifuge is known from German Patent Specification 939,739. The stationary push cylinder has the advantage that the pressure medium for the push motor no longer has to be introduced via stationary sliding rings into the rotating rotor, but that it is possible to provide, for the pressure medium, stationary pipes which lead into the stationary push cylinder. In addition, the major part of the pressure medium introduced at any time into the push cylinder remains non-rotating, so that only a small part of the pressure medium introduced into the said cylinder has to be set in rotation.
However, the known push-type centrifuge has the disadvantage that the push forces have to be taken up by the centrifuge housing. If the said forces are strong, then bending occurs with the conventional forms of housings, and this bending endangers the mounting of the rotor in the housing and the mounting of the push piston in the push cylinder.